Under the Sea
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Liburan musim panas kali ini dihabiskan pasangan suami istri Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya di pulau Miyako di Okinawa. Slash. Akakuro. Lemon. PWP. You've been warned. Don't like don't like.
**Peringatan! Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?). Kalau tidak suka cerita semacam ini, silakan membaca cerita lain.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Under the Sea**

Akhirnya liburan musim panas tiba. Kali ini pasangan suami istri Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Miyako-jima atau pulau Miyako yang terletak di Prefektur Okinawa. Mereka menyewa sebuah vila pribadi selama seminggu disana. Setelah itu, mereka akan melanjutkan liburan selama seminggu di Switzerland. Setiap tahunnya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengambil cuti dua minggu selama libur musim panas dimana seminggu dihabiskan di Jepang dan seminggu di luar negeri.

Penerbangan langsung dari Tokyo memakan waktu tiga jam. Mereka mendarat pada siang hari dan memutuskan untuk langsung ke vila yang sudah disewa oleh Seijuurou di sebuah resor wisata mewah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangunan utama vila.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali," jawab Tetsuya jujur. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

Vila pribadi yang mereka sewa memang bagus sekali dengan kolam renang yang menghadap laut. Villa tersebut dikelilingi dengan pagar yang ditutupi tumbuhan bunga rambat. Halaman juga ditumbuhi pepohonan rimbun. Pokoknya privasi mereka sangat terjaga disana. Ada harga ada rupa. Tentu saja, tarif sewa vila itu juga selangit. Gajinya sebulan sebagai guru TK hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa dua malam. Tapi bagi suaminya yang datang keluarga konglomerat, nilai nominal segitu tidak ada artinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan keliling kota atau beristirahat dulu?" tanya suaminya.

Tetsuya mempertimbangkan tawaran itu sejenak. "Istirahat dulu," ia memutuskan. Mereka baru saja tiba setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam. Jadi lebih baik memulihkan diri dulu.

"Baiklah." Seijuurou menciumnya sekilas. "Tetsuya tidur siang saja dulu dikamar."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika ia terbangun, hari sudah sore. Tetsuya melihat sekeliling tempat kamar. Mana suaminya? Ia bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur. Seijuurou juga tidak kelihatan di dalam vila. Tetsuya menemukan jawabannya ketika ia berjalan ke teras belakang. Seijuurou rupanya tengah asik membaca koran bisnis di kursi malas panjang. Tetsuya bisa melihat dari judulnya 'Bank Sentral Jepang Pertahankan Kebijakan Suku Bunga Negatif'.

Tetsuya menarik koran itu dari tangan suaminya.

Seijuurou gelagapan. "Tetsuya!"

"Kita ini sedang liburan, Seijuurou masih sibuk dengan urusan bisnis." Tetsuya menggerutu. Ia melipat koran itu dan menaruhnya di meja disamping kursi.

"Cuma sebentar saja, Sayang," Seijuurou membela diri.

Tetsuya mendelik. Salah satu kebiasaan jelek Seijuurou yang selalu dibawanya saat liburan adalah suka mencuri kesempatan untuk tetap fokus di pekerjaan seperti membaca koran bisnis agar tidak ketinggalan berita apa pun dan melihat pergerakan indeks saham lewat ponselnya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku yang salah."

Tetsuya belum sempat merespon ketika tiba-tiba suaminya menarik dirinya hingga jatuh ke pelukan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Ini kan salahmu sendiri. Kau keasikan tidur siang dan meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Kau mestinya ikut tidur juga bersamaku," balas Tetsuya. Ia mengira Seijuurou akan menyusul ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat tadi.

Mata Seijuurou berkilat usil. "Benarkah? Karena Tetsuya sudah buka mulut duluan..."

Tampaknya Tetsuya sudah salah bicara.

Seijuurou mencium bibirnya. Awalnya lembut dan kemudian memanas. Seijuurou melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dan malah mengalungkan lengan di leher suaminya. Tangan Seijuurou merayap masuk ke balik pakaian Tetsuya, menikmati kulit mulus sehalus sutra. Ciuman mereka makin dalam dan tangan Seijuurou makin menjadi, bergerak kebawah untuk meremas bokong istrinya.

Tetsuya mendesah.

Seijuurou menyeringai.

Kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya membuat bibir mereka berpisah. Karena posisi dudukmereka dimana Tetsuya duduk di pangkuan Seijuurou, ia bisa merasakan kejantanan suaminya yang menekan bokongnya. Organ tubuh itu telah membesar dan mengeras, pertanda pemiliknya telah terangsang. Bukan hanya Seijuurou, Tetsuya juga telah terseret dalam permainan panas tersebut. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorong bokongnya agar makin menempel dengan tubuh Seijuurou.

"Wah wah... rupanya kau sudah tidak sabaran ya, Sayang."

Mereka saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Seijuurou menatapnya dengan penuh gairah ketika Tetsuya sudah tanpa busana didepannya. Wajah Tetsuya mulai merona merah karena malu. Meskipun ia tahu vila ini terjaga privasinya, tetap saja mereka ada di teras belakang sekarang yang bisa dikategorikan tempat terbuka. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip?

Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya agar makin menempel dan kembali mencium Tetsuya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou masuk. Seijuurou mendominasi ciuman itu sepenuhnya. Tetsuya kembali menggesekkan bokong telanjangnya tepat diatas kejantanan Seijuurou. Lubangnya berkedut minta diisi. Setiap kali lubangnya berhasil mengenai kejantanan Seijuurou, ia mengerang nikmat.

Seijuurou mengambil kesempatan ketika mulut Tetsuya terbuka untuk memasukkan tiga jari tangannya ke mulut Tetsuya. Ia mengerti maksud suaminya dan lalu menjilat jari Seijuurou hingga basah berlumuran saliva. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Lalu jari kedua dan jari ketiga... Menyiapkan tubuh Tetsuya untuk menerima kejantanan suaminya...

"Ah... Seijuurou...masukkan...ah... kedalam..."

Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Baiklah." Dan dengan sekali hujam, Seijuurou menusuk kedalam.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Sayang... kau panas sekali dan sempit..." Seijuurou berkomentar. Suaranya terengah-engah. Dalam tubuh istrinya, sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ia mulai bergerak dan berhasil menghantam titik nikmat Tetsuya.

Mulut Tetsuya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya merona merah. Penuh keringat. Poni rambutnya menempel di wajah. Setiap kali ia menusuk ke dalam, tubuh Tetsuya melonjak. Istrinya itu sungguh menggairahkan.

Dan Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya mencapai puncak dan menyemburkan spermanya didalam tubuh istrinya.

Tetsuya menyusul dengan erangan panjang.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening, keduanya memilih diam untuk memulihkan napas dan juga tenaga.

Kesunyian dipecahkan oleh suara perut Tetsuya yang minta diisi. Memang Tetsuya tidak banyak makan, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali habis bercinta ia gampang lapar. Mungkin tubuhnya minta makanan untuk menggantikan kalori yang terbuang.

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan meminta makan malam diantarkan sekarang."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Iya," jawab Tetsuya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dlipat hingga siku, celana pendek warna coklat muda,sepatu kets putih dan topi fedora yang sewarna dengan celananya.

Seijuurou menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Tidak. Tetsuya cantik seperti biasanya," balas Seijuurou yang dalam hati selalu menganggap istri tercintanya mahkluk paling indah dan manis didunia.

Tetsuya pasrah mendengarnya. Sama pasrahnya ia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia lebih sering dikira wanita. Dan setiap keluar dengan Seijuurou, orang-orang akan berkomentar bahwa mereka cocok sekali, satunya tampan dan satunya lagi cantik.

Satu alis Seijuurou naik. "Tidak ada komentar?"

"Tidak," ia merengut meskipun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Ayo jalan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seijuurou ternyata sudah menyewa sebuah mobil yang akan digunakan mereka untuk menjelajahi pulau Miyako, sebuah mobil Lexus hitam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada sopirnya sekalian?

"Memangnya Seijuurou tahu jalan disini?"

"Sudah ada petanya dimobil, Sayang. Nah, sekarang Tetsuya mau kemana dulu?"

Ia berpikir sejenak. Pulau Miyako terkenal dengan pantai-pantainya yang indah antara lain pantai Maehama, pantai Sunayama dan pantai Yoshino. Khusus pantai Yoshino adalah tempat terbaik untuk snorkeling. Ah, ya, kesitu saja. Tetsuya belum pernah snorkerling sebelumnya.

"Pantai Yoshino," jawabnya tegas.

"Baiklah."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setengah hari lalu dihabiskan di pantai Yoshino dan setelah itu mereka berkeliling di Hirara, kota utama di Miyako.

Hari kedua bukan pantai lagi tujuannya tapi mercusuar. Mereka pergi ke Tanjung Higashi-Hennazaki untuk melihat matahari terbit dan juga mercusuar disana. Warga lokal yang kebetulan ada disana dengan ramah bersedia mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan latar bangunan mercusuar putih, tanah berlapiskan permadani rumput hijau dan laut biru yang membentang tanpa batas. Fotonya jadinya bagus sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Tetsuya senang.

"Sama-sama. Semoga Anda menikmati liburan Anda disini bersama suami Anda, Nyonya." Warga lokal itu berjalan pergi dan lagi-lagi salah mengira.

Tetsuya dengan sebal melirik suaminya yang tengah memasang tampang geli. "Sudahlah Sayang," ujar Seijuurou. "Kau itu kan memang Nyonya Muda keluarga Akashi."

Sesudahnya, mereka pergi ke perkebunan buah tropis dan bunga bougenvil warna warni yang memang khusus didirikan untuk turis. Setelah mengelilingi kebun, mereka disuguhkan es krim cone rasa mangga. Rasanya enak dan segar, cocok sekali di hari panas. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Tetsuya yang terenak tetaplah vanila milkshake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari ketiga dihabiskan di Tropical Botanical Garden yang merupakan sebuah taman besar yang dipenuhi tanaman tropis yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Tetsuya.

Hari keempat, mereka pergi ke pulau tetangga. Pulau Miyako dihubungkan dengan dua pulau lainnya dengan dua jembatan. Di ujung utara ada jembatan Ikema yang menghubungkan dengan pulau Ikema dan di selatan ada jembatan Kurima yang menghubungkan dengan pulau Kurima.

Pokoknya mereka bersantai-santai dalam liburan kali ini. Tidak terburu-buru pergi dari satu objek wisata ke objek wisata lainnya seakan-akan dikejar oleh waktu.

Hari kelima, akhirnya dihabiskan lagi dengan snorkeling di pantai dan bertemu dengan penyu laut! Untung Tetsuya membawa kamera sehingga suaminya bisa mengambil foto dirinya bersama dengan penyu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari keenam dihabiskan dengan seharian bersantai didalam vila karena besoknya sudah akan meninggalkan Miyako.

"Ayo berenang," ajak Seijuurou. Hari sudah beranjak senja jadi tidak terlalu panas lagi.

"Aku tidak bawa baju renang," balas Tetsuya. Ketika snorkeling, ia tetap mengenakan kaos dan celana. Seijuurou melarangnya membawa baju renang karena ia tidak ingin Tetsuya memperlihatkan tubuhnya didepan umum. Ada-ada saja. Alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal kalau menurut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya lebih bagus tidak mengenakan apapun," balas suaminya.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan kesal tapi ia akhirnya mengalah juga.

Air di kolam renang hangat. Rasanya enak sekali. Tapi tampaknya tujuan Seijuurou mengajaknya masuk ke kolam renang bukan untuk berenang. Suaminya memeluk pinggang Tetsuya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Ketika tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Tetsuya yang halus lembut, tanpa bisa ditahan, Seijuurou mendesah. Tetsuya juga begitu. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan desahan lembut.

Seijuurou menundukkan kepala. Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman panas.

Desahan Tetsuya berubah menjadi erangan. Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya.

Napas Tetsuya memburu. Begitu juga dengan Seijuurou.

"ARGH!" Tetsuya tersentak kaget.

Entah sejak kapan, jari Seijuurou memasuki tubuh Tetsuya. Rasanya aneh mengingat mereka ada didalam air. Jarinya bergerak dengan lincah, membuat Tetsuya menggelinjang nikmat.

"Siap?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Secara perlahan, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam Tetsuya. Begitu hangat dan sempit. Seijuurou menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Dan Tetsuya menjepitnya dengan begitu kuat sampai Seijuurou juga mencapai puncak. Dia mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Awalnya aneh," komentar Tetsuya, "airnya ikut masuk kedalam. Tapi..." wajahnya merona merah, "...boleh juga..."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Kau manis sekali, Sayang."


End file.
